The Extent Of True Love
by Kairen - Goddess of the Night
Summary: Little Shimaron decides to ambush Shin Makoku...what happens when the maou isn't there to save the day?


Kairen: Unfortunately I do not own Kyou Kara Maou but if I did, Yuuri and Wolfram would be strictly alone and always doing NC-17 love and fluff...and smut. However, I DO own Wolfram's frilly pink nightgown... I sewn it myself

This is rated T...or M. Deals with suicidal situations. I was HIGHLY depressed when I wrote this so please don't be surprised at the content. Please do not flame, and ONEGAI leave a review! I beg you! That is all Ja ne!

_**The Extent Of True Love**_

Wolfram cried softly, tears staining his already pale cheeks. "Yuuri... Yuuri please wake up!" The young maou had still shone no form of movement and little sign of life. Wolfram let tears stain and redden his face as he remembered what happened.

_Flashback_

The mazoku were just negotiating how to bring peace in the land of Little Shimaron, thinking that peaceful negotiations may prevent conflict. However, Little Shimaron had plans of their own, and had ambushed Shin Makoku with great diligence and dexterity. The leader of Little Shimaron had fought one-on-one with Yuuri...while Conrad, Gunter, Gwendal, and even Wolfram were off fending off the Shimaron soldiers. After countless were lost on both sides, Yuuri was beginning to faulter.

Wolfram was bitterly beginning to wonder where the maou was, and why wasn't he coming out to save Yuuri. However worse come to worse when the leader stabbed the kind hearted maou with a dagger which had an unusual aura surrounding it. He had gotten the stab in Yuuri's chest cavity, which was dangerously close to the young boy's lungs. Yuuri just stared into nothingness as he closed his eyes and passed out onto the ground.

_End Flashback_

And that's why he was here, in a bed, semi-conscious, and pale as a ghost ... in Wolfram's arms...being stained with tears. "YUURIIII!" The young mazoku soldier put all of his strength into that cry, showing just how much he was scared for Yuuri. After precious hours, Yuuri finally weakly opened his eyes into Wolfram's green emerald ones. Wolfram smiled, he was so happy that his Yuuri was awake that he had tumbled on the bed and crushed him in a hug. But, time was not on Yuuri's nor Wolfram's side and Yuuri was beginning to fade. "Yuuri...you...y-you wimp.." Wolfram whispered as he cried harder, the tears dropping onto Yuuri's delicate face. "D-Don't leave me..." His eyes shook with fear... his Yuuri, his love and fiance was going to die and there was nothing he could do.

Yuuri tried to talk as he coughed up blood, "Wolfram, i'm...so...glad...y-you're...o-" Yuuri wasn't able to finish his sentence as he closed his eyes and his soul left him to an unknown place.

"Y-YUURIIIII!" Wolfran screamed... allowing everyone to know his pain of losing the kind hearted maou. "Y-Yuuri...no...god...no.." Wolfram sat up, and pulled himself together, knowing what he must do. He slowly paced the hallway to him and Yuuri's bedroom and carefully reached for something tucked under his pillow. It was a long black and gold dagger with the inscription of the words "Yuuri and Wolfram" embedded into it. He took it into his hands and shadowed his wrist as the blade was prepared to be bared down onto his delicate skin. "Y-Yuuri...i'll find you...i ...promise!"

As he slowly walked back to the bed where Yuuri was in a now...very deep sleep, he kissed Yuuri's soft and fragile lips with all the emotions he felt at the moment behind it. He then took the small instument and embedded it into his cold skin. At first they were small and insignificant, proving their was fear in Wolfram's mind...but after a few more incisions he started to cut deeper...and longer letting the seeping blood fall to the floor. His vision started to blur and fade as he held Yuuri's hands within his own. "M-matte...Y-yuuri...i'll...come..for you" And with that Wolfram died on his beloved fiance's chest.

"Yuuri?...Yuuri!" Wolfram cried to the figure shadowed near the water fountain, who in turn stood up and smiled at him. The sight of him was so cherished that he was fully aware of where he was. Wolfram smiled as he saw the once noble and innocent Yuuri in the blur of his mind. As he walked to the shadowed figure he was immensely happy inside...he was finally...home.

Owari

Domo Arigatou for reading...I'd like to write more. But i'm not sure, please tell me what you think. If you tell me not to write anymore I wont. Other than that please don't send a cruel flame...i'm not that emotionally stable. Go easy on me. Anyways Ja ne!


End file.
